


Dirty Conscience In My Head

by Telesilla



Series: Bed of Flames [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, Daddy Kink, Kink, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's not done with John yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Conscience In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and more notes after the fic.

Rodney says nothing about what happened; he doesn't even hint at it or try to get in sly little digs that only John will understand. Then again, he doesn't have to. All he has to do is look at John, his eyes bright with meaning, and John's back, right there with his dick up Rodney's under-aged ass, because the one thing that hadn't changed about Rodney when his body's age reverted to sixteen was his eyes.

Even when Rodney's not looking at him, when John's in bed futilely chasing sleep, he still flashes back, still sees Rodney's eyes, pining him in place, staring into him as Rodney whispers "Daddy?" And even though he hates himself all the while, John uses that moment to get off, because how can he not? Rodney gave John something he's never allowed himself to have and if he used John in return? Well, that's the price John has to pay.

He's sitting in his quarters wondering if it's too high a price when his computer pings softly. Glancing at the screen, he sees a file being uploaded, right past all of his various protections and into his deeply buried private folder.

There's no doubt it's coming from Rodney and the fact that he numbered it in sequence with the other files in that folder just adds insult to injury. It's an .avi file and John stares at it for a long moment wishing he could bring himself to delete it without playing it.

A half hour later, he plays it.

The quality is surprisingly good, but of course it's the subject that has John riveted. Rodney--young, sixteen year old, Rodney--is sprawled out on his bed, the glow of a dozen or more candles making his pale skin gleam. He's jerking off in the showy way the boys--men--in John's pornos do, all glistening lube and slow sweeps of his hands.

"I want to suck you," Rodney says, dragging his tongue across his lower lip. "I'm thinking about it right now, thinking about you kneeling above me and feeding me your dick....

"Not sure even I could take it all in, though; I knew you were big but...." He pauses and his eyes go wide. "It kinda hurt when you had it in me, when you shoved that big dick up my tight ass." Rodney's hand gets more serious, and John knows damn well that this is real now and not just a show.

"And you liked it, you fucking loved it...loved that I was a tight little virgin for you, loved that I look like this." Rodney sweeps his hand down, moving from his sharp chin to his firm throat and then across his slim, hairless chest to one small, pink nipple. "I'm your own, pretty, boy whore and I know you're looking at this, looking at _me_, wishing you were here right now.

"Would you roll me over and take me that way? Would you spread me open and fuck me hard? Show me what I get for being a tease, treat me like the little slut that I am? You want that? Wanna punish me with your big fat cock? Fuck me while I squirm under you and hold me down if I try to get away?"

Rodney is breathless again, the way he was the other night and John remembers the way he squirmed then, remembers how...how small Rodney had been under him, how he'd whimpered while John fucked him.

"I know you want it and I want it too, wanna feel that big dick of yours." Rodney's hand speeds up. "C'mon...oh God yeah...c'mon and fuck me, Daddy." Rodney comes then and John almost tears the buttons off his fly as he pulls it open, shoves his hand down his pants, and grabs his dick.

All it takes is two hard yanks and he's coming, eyes open as he stares blindly at the screen. When he can see again, when he's able to pay attention, he realizes that the video is still running. From the screen, Rodney gives him a familiar, crooked smile.

"Sleep well, Colonel."

His stomach twisting, John closes his computer. He already knows that he'll keep the video and it's easy enough to guess that there will be more; he just doesn't know why Rodney's doing it, what Rodney wants.

"I'm so fucked," he mutters and heads for the shower. "Totally, utterly, _fucked._"

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Like the first one this gets into a whole underage thing and some incest play as well.
> 
> So here's the thing: I'm very aware that I left them hanging here in a kind of fucked up situation; such is the nature of a porn battle fic. It's a universe I wouldn't mind returning to, but I have a lot of fic commitments right now and I simply don't have the time. I don't want to make promises, but I will say that I intend to get back to these guys. Boys. Whatever. :)
> 
> Written for Round Two (Electric Bugaloo) of the [IJ Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle); my prompt was "Stargate Atlantis, John/Rodney, touch." The title is a lyric from "Bed of Flame" by Hungry Lucy.


End file.
